Seburam Rahasia
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: "Apa alasanmu bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kebusukan ini, Slaine?" [#BlackWhiteOrangeBat]


**Seburam Rahasia**

 **Disklaimer:** _Aldnoah Zero_ merupakan properti sah milik Project A/Z, A-1 Pictures, Olympus Knights, Gen Urobuchi, dan Katsuhiko Takayama.

 _ **Prompt:**_ _kejahatan, perasaan yang dalam,_ dan _kesempurnaan._

 _ **OOC**_ **(** disengajakan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita), _**AU**_ (beneran _AU_ ), dan implisit.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Dunia mereka sudah rusak—sepenuhnya rusak.

Di luar, perang meledak. Tanah tempat Inaho lahir sedang digempur habis-habisan. Bisa didengarnya dengan jelas suara bom yang meledak dengan keras. Suara desing peluru yang bersahut-sahutan menelan jeritan wanita dan anak-anak.

Dan di sinilah Inaho berada—di sebuah rumah sempit yang nyaris hancur di sudut kota. Seharusnya Inaho ada di luar, ikut menggempur sepasukan manusia yang ingin merampas tanah miliknya. Namun, kenyataannya, yang Inaho lakukan adalah berbagi hari dalam kamar yang pengap bersama anak kesayangan pemimpin pasukan musuh.

Inaho benci setengah mati kepada musuh-musuh bajingan yang berani-beraninya menyentuh tanah tempat ia lahir. Inaho jelas ingin menghabisi semuanya—semuanya sampai berubah menjadi debu kotor. Namun, untuk sekarang, Inaho tidak peduli, meski terburu waktu—dan waktu dan waktu. Jeritan Slaine, si anak kesayangan pemimpin pasukan musuh, yang memanggil namanya dengan terengah, sudah cukup mengisi waktu yang bisa habis kapan saja.

"Apa alasanmu bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kebusukan ini, Slaine?"

Slaine menjerit lagi dan mengembuskan napas terburu sebelum menjawab singkat, "Kau."

Tangan Inaho bergerak menelusuri rambut Slaine yang bercampur keringat. Rambut Slaine terasa agak kusut di tangannya. "Aku tidak butuh alasan klasik seperti itu, Slaine."

Sepasang mata Inaho memperhatikan Slaine yang juga memusatkan tatapan kepadanya. "Kalau begitu…," ucap Slaine sembari menggigiti bibirnya sendiri—dan jemari Inaho sigap menghentikan gerakan gigi Slaine, tidak mau melihat bibir itu berdarah, "karena aku mencintaimu?"

Tawa Inaho meledak dengan keras. "Dengan seorang manusia yang tanahnya sedang kaujajah, Slaine? Tidak salah, hm?"

Ada sorot tajam yang dilayangkan sepasang mata Slaine. Oh, tentu saja Inaho menyukainya. Slaine yang seperti itu justru terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih memikat.

"Kau juga mencintaiku, Inaho!"

Kepala Inaho bergerak—mengangguk dan mengamini. "Meski begitu, dunia dan cinta tidak pernah sederhana, Slaine." Jeritan Slaine tenggelam dalam ledakan meriam di luar. Inaho mendengus dan mengecup sudut bibir Slaine. "Tidak semudah aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku lantas semua itu bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup."

Slaine tidak menjawab—atau mungkin, kita sebut saja Slaine sibuk menjerit dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Inaho jelas menyukainya dengan pasti. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, menelusuri rahang Slaine dan kemudian tidak disadarinya bahwa jemarinya sudah sampai di tulang selangka Slaine.

Di luar masih kacau. Tembakan-tembakan masih dilancarkan—dan mereka pun tergesa, benar-benar dikejar waktu. Kalau saja dunia mereka adalah dunia yang damai dan menyenangkan, Inaho menginginkan waktu seperti ini lebih lama—lama dan lama sampai keduanya menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Mereka pun sesungguhnya sama gilanya dengan dunia.

"Apakah kita bisa berdamai, Inaho?"

Sepasang mata Inaho bergulir, menatap ke sudut kamar. Inaho belum menjawab dan Inaho jelas tahu Slaine menatapnya lekat—menunggu jawaban. Sesaat setelah terdengar suara isi meriam diluncurkan dan bangunan yang ambruk, bola mata Inaho bergulir kembali—menangkap setatapan Slaine padanya. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Perang ini belum juga berakhir, Slaine."

"Kaubilang kemungkinan bisa, Inaho. Kau dan aku bisa merencanakan pertemuan pemimpin kita—"

"Ketika perang sedang panas-panasnya?" Inaho mendengus. "Jangan bercanda."

Dahi Slaine berlipat tiga—sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai jawaban Inaho. "Tapi tiap kali kita bertemu secara rahasia, kaubilang perang ini mungkin akan berakhir—AH!"

Kepala Inaho turun, memakan jarak di antara mereka yang sejak awal tidak pernah lebih dari dua jengkal. "Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Slaine menyetujui dengan cepat. "Kalau kau, Inaho? Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan hidup?"

Inaho menarik kepalanya menjauh, memikirkan jawaban dalam satu kerjapan mata. "Perang ini, kurasa," katanya, "Aku ingin membuat perang ini berhenti. Dan…."

"Dan?"

Dalam gerakan cepat, Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine. "Dan aku mencintaimu, Slaine."

Keduanya masih bertarung dengan waktu yang semakin menipis. Inaho membuat Slaine menjerit lebih banyak—sampai suara Slaine nyaris habis. Dan tangan Inaho masih menyusuri tubuh Slaine, mengingat dengan jemarinya. "Hanya aku yang mencintaimu sebegininya," ucap Inaho lagi sembari memberikan kecupan yang lebih panjang—dan lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Inaho masih ingat bagaimana keduanya bertemu. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu usianya masih sebelas—atau dua belas, mungkin? Tadinya, Inaho pikir Slaine dan sekutunya itu datang dengan maksud baik—katakanlah seperti kerja sama antarnegara pada umumnya. Negara tempat Inaho tinggal pun tidak menaruh kecurigaan sama sekali. Dan kemudian, tujuan sebenarnya negara musuh mulai terlihat; memonopoli dan sebagainya-sebagainya sampai akhirnya perang pun meledak.

Sesekali, ketika Inaho mengintip dari sudut yang aman, bisa dilihatnya si anak berpenampilan mencolok itu terlihat di antara sekumpulan pasukan musuh. Mungkin sudah ikut berperang, walau belum terjun di baris depan. Namun, tetap saja Inaho terpikat. Sudah pasti anak itu adalah orang penting milik negara musuh. Mana mungkin orang biasa sudah berperang, tapi usianya jelas masih begitu muda, 'kan? Yah, tentu saja Inaho bisa saja salah, tapi pada akhirnya pun Inaho berhasil membawa anak itu ke tempat aman setelah melumpuhkan beberapa pasukan dengan cara sederhana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ide tentang perdamaian?"

Inaho tidak suka basa-basi. Kalau dengan mendekati salah satu orang penting dalam jajaran pemerintahan negara musuh bisa membuat kemungkinan damai kedua pihak bertambah, Inaho akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Anak itu tidak segera menjawab—malah memberikannya pandangan yang garang. "Tidak tertarik. Ini daerah musuh, omong-omong. Ingin mati, ya?"

"Inaho. Aku Kaizuka Inaho," ucap Inaho cepat. "Aku tidak ingin ada perang berkepanjangan, bekerja samalah denganku membuat sebuah janji perdamaian."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"Nama?"

Anak itu mengerjapkan mata—Inaho jengkel walau tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Hah?"

Inaho membuang napas, sesekali menatap sekitar dengan awas. "Namamu?"

"Slaine Troyard."

Dan kemudian, pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia tercipta. Inaho dan Slaine akan membahas tentang konflik yang tengah terjadi di masing-masing negara dan juga tentang rencana membuat kedua negara menjadi damai. Kadang, sesekali mereka membahas tentang masalah-masalah pribadi. Dan seiring tahun yang bertambah, sesekali mereka akan berbagi pelukan—dan kemudian kecupan-kecupan ringan; di leher dan bibir.

"Apa yang akan terjadi ketika perang ini selesai, Inaho?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap mencintaimu dan kau pun begitu."

Inaho tersenyum dalam hati—tahu bahwa Slaine sudah benar-benar terpikat padanya. Ah, benar, semuanya terasa makin menarik untuk Inaho.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, ketika musuh dilanda kehebohan besar setelah mendapat kiriman peti kayu ukuran sedang, sepasukan orang dari negara yang terjajah menyerang balik dengan ganas. Pasukan musuh kalang kabut, segera menerima serangan dalam keadaan panik hebat. Inaho mengangkat senjatanya, bersiap untuk segera ikut berjuang di medan perang.

Diam-diam, Inaho membentuk senyum panjang—yang kemudian hilang sama cepat dengan kerjapan matanya. Semua benar-benar sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan baik. Hanya dengan sebuah peti sedang berbahan kayu mahogani—

Sepasang mata Inaho menatap jauh ke depan, ke tempat musuh yang tumbang perlahan-lahan.

—yang berisi tubuh anak kesayangan pemimpin pasukan musuh (yang sudah dipotong sepuluh bagian), ternyata efeknya bisa seluar biasa ini. Menghabisi musuh ternyata semudah ini—Inaho ingin tertawa dengan keras sampai tenggorokannya sakit, tapi tentu saja tidak dilakukannya.

Inaho membasahi bibirnya sesaat sebelum ikut membaur bersama sekutunya. "Nah, saatnya menyerang balik."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau alasanmu bertahan hidup tidak ada, Slaine?"_

" _Kenapa bertanya seperti—"_

" _Jawab saja."_

" _Entahlah. Selama ini aku yakin kau bisa terus menjadi alasanku, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawab."_

" _Hei, Slaine, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku tahu. Kau selalu mengatakannya. Dan kau barusan mengatakan hal yang sama—"_

" _Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, tapi aku_ tidak mau _dan_ tidak bersedia _mati untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mati untukku?"_

" _Hah? Apa yang kaukatakan, sih, Inaho?"_

" _Demi perdamaian."_

" _Inaho—"_

" _Aku mencintaimu—sangat dan sangat. Karena itulah, kau harus siap mati di tanganku, Slaine."_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

 _OOC_ yang tidak bisa ditolong lagi—tapi ini memang sengaja saya bikin _OOC_ biar ceritanya jalan. Omong-omong, maafkan saya karena hahaha ini apaan, sih. Maaf saya gabisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lain buat _event_ ini, yang penting ada romansanya. #seenaknya

Rasanya udah lama banget nggak nengokin a/z lagi, jadi saya udah lupa sebagian besar ceritanya. Mau cari referensi yang banyak, tapi males. (hehehe) Jadi, maaf banget kalau ada yang salah.

Untuk _prompt,_ saya mengambil _kejahatan, perasaan yang dalam,_ dan _kesempurnaan._ Ini menyangkut cara Inaho mencintai Slaine dan negaranya sendiri. Inaho mencintai Slaine, sungguh. Meski Inaho mencintai Slaine, kecintaan Inaho pada negaranya berada di posisi paling atas. Karena itulah, Inaho menyusun rencana untuk membuat perang berhenti dan keadaan menjadi damai. Maka, yang dilakukan Inaho adalah membunuh Slaine dan menyerang negara musuh ketika mereka sedang panik luar biasa. Begitulah, level mencintai Inaho memang ekstrem. (Memang terdengar memaksa sekali, tapi tolong diiyakan saja, ya)

Ah, selamat ulang tahun buat Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Ulang tahunmu jadi tragis di tangan saya, maafkan.

Terakhir, salam buat garekinclong, yang berhasil bikin saya lirik dunia a/z setelah sekian lama saya menghindar(?) Salam juga buat semua penghuni _fandom_ a/z, semoga makin berjaya.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
